Mates of Prophecy
by firesage101
Summary: The one who will bring the Spirit Detective to his family shall be mated to them for all of eternity. The Detective's family shall consist of the two brothers who shall be the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer. Though only Lucifer shall have had his true vessel taken and released from him.


I do not own Supernatural or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

* * *

Hi my names Fire Sun. I would give you my name I was born with, but names have power. I am about 5"7' with brownish hair. My eyes are mostly hazel when they do not change to show my mood. I have a heart shape mark on my right arm near my elbow. I'm written this story to explain why one should never tempt fate to pull the "what can go wrong will". It started like any other day for me. Wake up around eight in the morning, get dressed and feed Angel. After that I felt a tugging in my gut, then the world faded around me. The next thing I know is I am standing in a devil's trap with Crowley from the TV show _Supernatural_.

"Shit," I said. "You have got to be fucking kidding me? I got summoned by the King of Crossroads?"

"Actually it's King of Hell," Crowley drawled. "May I ask how you seem to know me when I only know of you from prophesy to stop the warriors who stopped the apocalypse? What is your name little one?"

I stared at him then started to laugh and I had to say. "Let me guess you want me to distract the Winchesters? Well I will tell you now that it won't work out for you very well. Don't you already know my name if you had to summoned me Crowley? Besides don't you have a deal with Castiel, and what does this prophesy say?"

"Yes," He answered me. "I agree with it not working very well for me. Technically the summoning ritual calls to the one who will fulfill the Prophesy to the fullest. Yes also to having a deal with Castiel. The Prophesy says: 'The one who will bring the Spirit Detective to his family shall be mated to them for all of eternity. The Detective's family shall consist of the two brothers who shall be the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer. Though only Lucifer shall have had his true vessel taken and released from him.' Well it only prophesied after Sam got his soul back from the Cage in Hell."

I stared at Crowley like he was crazy. The prophecy said that I was mates to the spirit detective who would be Yusuke from _Yu-Yu-Hakusho_, as well as Dean and Sam Winchester. "My name is Fire Sun, but I will answer to Bree as well. The fates must really hate those three if your ritual brought me to you, Crowley, because there is no way I have a creature inheritance to bring a Spirit Detective who is a true half-demon from Japan, and the Winchesters who kill those of supernatural origins that kill humans". I stepped out of the circle as I said this and he looked startled that I could do that. "Unless you count the fact that I am supposedly one of the reincarnated twin vampire princesses, plus a fire sage slash sun page. Which is probably became true the second you summoned me here."

Just then the doors behind Crowley opened and in stepped the Winchesters looking like they were trying not to jump me as well as Yusuke. I stared at them for a moment and threw up my hands in exasperation. "Fate hates me. She must if she brought the Winchesters and the Spirit Detective here."

Crowley just smiled after I said that and replied. "Well there may also be a spell on you to attract your mates and make them claim you, as well as following anything you say after they have claimed you. Incidentally you should soon feel like you are going into heat for them. There is also a spell on you that will make you obey the first of my kind of demon or angel after they have claimed you, and you will obey them completely no free will for you my sweet."

"I'm not your anything, demon. You do know that your plan will fail because it is very likely that it won't be either of those unless Gabriel shows up after the claiming? I also know for a fact that none of those spells will affect me because I always have a shield that would send it right back at the person just like a mirror. Though summons do not seem to count." I replied as the Winchesters and Yusuke ignored Crowley and walked straight to me. Sam and Dean seemed really affected by the spell the closer they were to me, Yusuke not so much. Yusuke stopped a few feet from me and turned towards Crowley looking like he would shoot off a spirit gun.

"Well I guess it is time to call my sword." I said pissed off with Crowley. "Flaming wolf and Dragon attack, Seniotto." Crowley looked surprised as a purple and black sword appeared in my hand and cut the spells attracting the boys to their mate. "Say goodbye Crowley."

"Sorry Fire-san, but I have to go." Crowley said, then he disappeared.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this snippet. I may write more to this not sure yet. Depends on the reviews.


End file.
